


不许离开14

by zimofeiyu



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimofeiyu/pseuds/zimofeiyu





	不许离开14

　　第十四章

月光下，singto漫无目的的寻找那想念的身影。

　　黑暗中，一次次的失落感蔓上心头，也许，krist已经到宿舍了。

　　他安慰着自己，往回走。

　　正当他回头时听到了一阵急刹车的声音，之后传来了司机的谩骂声。

　　不知是什么吸引着他想去看，不料，krist正坐在街边，他跑了过去。

　　krist蜷缩着身体，把头埋在膝盖里，像是只被丢到路边的小猫。

　　那辆汽车在他不远处飞驰而过，那个刚刚事故的罪魁祸首一辆自行车上面的人也立刻骑车飞奔而去。

　　singto跑了过去“为什么不回去？”singto的声音很低，但又不失往日的威严。

“别管我！”

　　krist大吼，但声音刚一发出，他自己便吓了一跳，用尽浑身力气的吼声只如蚊子一般轻。

　　“你..怎么了？”singto有些担心地问，顺手还摸了摸krist的额头。

　　糟了，singto在心中暗叫了一声，然后随手打了辆车。

　　“p'sing...为什么，明明在雨里我却好热。”krist喃喃地说。

　　singto没有回答他，只是对司机说了一声去医院。

　　不久后，singto带着krist进了医院，无奈之余他给off叫了起来。

“sing，你们俩个在雨中玩浪漫啊？也不至于这样吧？kit现在怎么样？”

　　听到krist住院的消息，off立刻赶了过来。

　　“医生说是肺炎，啊呀，我担心死了。”

　　看着一向沉稳的singto此时露出了抓狂的神情，off不禁笑了起来。

　　“唉，singto也有今天啊，哈哈~~”

　　“你...闭嘴！”singto懒得理off，他走进病房去陪krist。

病床上，krist紧锁着眉头，睡得很不安稳，身体像是一团火一样燃烧着，还不停地穿插着噩梦。

　　直到深夜，他才有了一点意识，“咳咳...嗯...”

　　他轻声呻吟了一声。

　　“kit，你醒了吗？好点了吗？”singto听到他的呻吟后，立刻跑了过来。

　　他摸了摸krist的额头，“怎么还这么烫啊？难受吗？难受我叫医生。”

　　singto温柔的说。“咳咳...不用了...你陪我待会就好。”

　　“好，我不走开...”说着，singto握住了krist的手，而此时，krist却落下了泪。

“你...怎么了？别难过啊。”

　　“我在想这一切是真的吗？”krist觉得有些不可思议，这样的singto不是只有在梦里才会有的吗？

　　“你打你自己一下就看出是不是梦了。啊！”

　　singto还未说完便被krist打了一下，“看你的反应，这应该不是梦。”

　　“你到不傻，知道打我。”singto狠狠地瞪了krist一眼。

　　“下次别再淋雨了。”

　　“嗯...可我心里不舒服，就想淋雨...咳咳...”

　　krist的声音听上去有些虚弱。

　　“你先好好休息吧，kit...以后我不会让你难过，不会再让你心里不舒服了。”

　　不知为什么，在singto话音落下时，krist怎么也控制不住自己的行为，泪再一次流了下来。

　　男儿有泪不轻弹，可想不到短短几分钟内，他却流了两次泪。

他闭上了眼睛，慢慢地心平静了下来。

　　在singto的怀中睡了过去，梦变得甜甜的。

　　第二天一早，krist就醒来了，尽管肺炎没好，但他还是按时醒了过来。

　　他回头看了看身后的人，不由得一惊，神啊！

　　他该不会昨天发烧他厉害把off当成singto了吧？为什么此时他正躺在off怀里？

　　krist露出尴尬的表情。

　　“kit，你可醒了！singto一早去拍戏了，他非让我给你当肉垫，还不许我碰你！”

　　off露出了委屈的表情。

“呼...”krist总算松了口气，他可不想做什么对不起小gun的事情，他没说话只是闭上了眼睛。

　　好像过了一个世纪似的，krist隐隐约约地听见开门声。

　　singto走进病房，看着床上的krist，有些心疼。

　　“你...来了。”krist睁开了眼睛，“嗯...你醒了？好点了吗？”

　　还未等krist开口，singto又说“今天早上，我去拍戏，没能让你睁开眼的第一时间看到我，对不起...”

　　看似简单的话，却让krist有一种想落泪的冲动，他没有说话，只是侧过了头。

　　“烧退了吧，我先走了，你好好休息。”

见krist不说话，singto也觉得有些尴尬，只好默默地退出病房。

　　病房中，krist的眼泪终于还是流了下来。

　　singto给他的温柔与冷漠让他承受不住。

　　他也不知道此时是因为感动而哭，还是因为singto的离开而流泪。

　　singto直径走到自己的车前。

　　他，明明心中有好多话要说，为什么一见面就说不出口，他有些不甘心，于是又返回了krist的病房。

　　“笨蛋，你哭什么？”singto边走向病床，边问。

　　“我...我以为你走了。”krist弱弱地回答。

“你是白痴吗？”说着singto摸了摸krist的头，“你就不会让我留下吗？”

　　singto笑了下，他坐在krist的床上“kit，我想要你...”

　　“啊？这...这里是医院...”

　　“嗯...如果你那么想的话，随便啦~~~”

　　看着singto有些不悦的神情，krist急忙皱着眉补充道。

　　“你病还没好呢。”singto忍不住想笑krist的反应。

　　“没...没关系...”

　　见krist首次那么主动，singto也不好再拒绝，他只是轻轻地亲吻着krist，“嗯...”

　　krist发出了细小的呻吟声，这充分激起了singto心中沉睡多久的欲望，他的手不由的下滑，很快就将krist的分身攥在手中。

“嗯...不...不要...”krist呻吟着，singto的手僵住了。

　　“不要吗？那改天好了。”

　　“不！别...嗯...不要停...快！”

　　krist请求着，两个人终于摘下各自的面具，坦然相对。

　　singto这次很小心，也没有直接进入krist的后面，只是轻轻地按揉着krist的分身。

　　“嗯...啊啊...唔...p...我...我快不行了...”

　　krist娇嫩地叫着，“我要...嗯...去了...”

　　“好...”在得到singto的允许后，krist射了出去。

　　他脸红地看着singto，不好意思地笑。

　　“今天光你舒服了！算了，看在你生病的份上，所有帐等你病好后算。”

　　singto狠狠地瞪了一眼krist，“难受吗？有没有不舒服？”

　　随后他又温柔的问，krist摇了摇头。

　　“那就好，今天太晚了，你好好休息，明天我给你做早餐。”

　　说完后singto走出医院，krist并没有说话，但在singto离开时，他们两人都露出了甜甜的笑。


End file.
